Parlay cards are known in the art for enabling a user to place multiple wagers as a single bet and, if any one wager is lost by the player, the entire bet is lost. To place a bet using a parlay card, a player traditionally picks a winning contestant for each of the series of contests. Typically, these contests are sporting events such as football or basketball games and the contestants are sporting teams or players.
Generally speaking, the more wagers included in a parlay card, the higher the payoff for winning the bet. For example, if a player places 8 wagers on a single parlay card, the payoff for winning the bet will be higher than if the player places 5 wagers on a single parlay card. If one of the wagers ends in a tie, traditionally, the number of wagers included on the parlay card is reduced by one. For example, if there are 6 wagers on a parlay card and one of the wagers ends in a tie, then the payoff for the parlay card would be consistent with the payoff for a 5-wager parlay card.